4 connotative words
Chubby The word, chubby is connotation that symbolizes person or animal looks physically round and plump. But the word, corpulent is denotation of 'chubby' because it is usually used on purpose to ridicule your body type, and chubby is used to positively describe someone’s impression with not having particular purpose to sarcastic someone and it relates more to shape rather than actual weight. Even though the centric meaning that these two words share is similar, but I think it is so interesting that feeling of listener largely rely on depending on speaker’s purpose and choice of word. In my case, when I see cut children in school or some parents who holding their baby, I usually say to my friends that they are so cute and chubby. Because the word, fat sounds like something really negative and I’m not feel good as well when someone describe me as fat person. So the word, chubby comes to me as more friendly meaning and really nice word choice when describe someone so cute and rounded. legal The word legal is connotation that symbolize being appointed or required by the law. legitimate is denotation that symbolize conforming to the law or to rules. Basically, the word legal much depends on doing something based on rather more than something can be happened in possible category so the range that this word can embrace is too wide. But the word legitimate defined very specifically that do something only in legal limitation. So, in generally, the word legal used much extensively so that it has other different definition more than dictional meaning. So for me, the word, legal is much easier then legitimate to use in daily speech because it’s used widely with some other meaning so it’s much casual word than legitimate. slang Slang is conotation means a type of language that is more common in speech and sometimes restricted to particular group and text. On the other hand, the word, abbreviation is denotation that symbolize a shortened form of word or phrase. Word, abbreviation means the word that is grammatically simplified to use conveniently, but slang is not simply about shorten words, it more about another type of language that gone through change to be used more naturally and conveniently in conversation on daily basis or internet such as SNS. So slang has much wide range of definition and contains many words its inside. When I came to china and was going to school in first year, I didn’t know any slang in English. But as begun to talk with friends and chat with them in SNS, I got to know a lot of slang that teens often use. Slangs are really convenient to express my feeling and thought easily, and time to text word got saved a lot, so I’ve used them many times in school and even in messenger. So for me, the word slang has more powerful meaning than abbreviation because it’s another type of language and contains teen’s culture but abbreviation is not casual to use and means just shorten word. Crave The word, crave is connotation that means feeling powerful desire for something particular. while, the word, want is denotation that symbolize having desire to possess or that wish to do something. Basically, the word, want is used highly widely in speech or text that as the meaning to wish something, and there is no specific limitation which definition of want can be applied or cannot. Which means that the word, want can be used in any time even if the weight of hope is totally different depending on situation. For example, someone who simply wish to eat apple, and someone wish to pass the test for job are just one of someone want to do something. But the other hand, the word crave, is much powerful and meaningful because it’s not simply wanting to do something, there is particular target that you try hard to get or do. So it cannot be used in anytime, the weight of wish has to be heavy. That’s why I got fascinated by the word, crave. As I said earlier, the word, want can be used as long as you wish to do or get something even if it’s so petty, but the word, crave is much powerful that can express really well the pursuing mind for something. I especially like the point that the word, crave is defined to another meaning to distinguish the weight of pursuing mind toward something.